Perfect Symmetry
by lily moonlight
Summary: Short and sweet, Mac & Stella, friendship and romance. Things are rarely black and white, even for Mac Taylor. Especially where Stella is concerned. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**** I own very little, especially not CSI NY. Wish I did though.**

**Notes**** Okay, just to reassure (and surprise) you; no one dies, no one ends up in hospital, no one gets damaged XD Think of this as the candy floss in my fair ground of stories. Thanks to sarramaks for a read through.**

**Written for iluvcsi4ever who challenged me to write something based on the song 'Low' by Coldplay. A couple of lines are based on their lyrics. I'd love to know what you think, please review and tell me!**

Perfect Symmetry

You saw the world in black and white; few colours allowed. The rules, the laws, the logic. It was just how it was and how it should be.

Separate.

Rules for life and rules for people. You were partners and friends; no more, but certainly no less. You did what partners and friends did, you looked after each other. That was just how it was and how it should be. You both knew that.

You were two people.

At work and outside work; not that outside work was somewhere you often were. Life was work. Science was life.

Distinct.

You had your office, and she had hers. And you met across tables, in separate chairs. Except sometimes she broke the rules and sat on your desk, knees almost touching yours, a little closer than she needed to be. Usually with a challenge in her eyes, that you accepted you would usually lose. And the line that friends and partners drew invisibly between themselves, began to be a little less sure of itself.

You were two people.

You, and she. Mac and Stella. One syllable, two syllables. And you straightened the pen that she had twirled in her fingers and aligned the papers she had idly swirled on your desk.

Individuals.

Case files. Straight lines. Good and bad, crime and justice, and no shades in between. You saw the world in monochrome. Except when you looked in her eyes, and then you saw the sea, the land and the storm-bruised sky. She saw the same in yours, and told you so with a smile on red lips. Yours lifted in return, and somehow black and white began to doubt themselves further. But it was not grey that emerged; instead a rainbow of emotions arced across your heart.

You were two people.

Rain and sunlight. You saw a prismatic spectrum in all its light-refracting beauty. Science which never failed to banish the lowering nimbus clouds. You sat outside and let the rain fall round you, watching newsprint on a page waver and blur into a shimmer of ink and wrinkled paper.

Indistinct.

And you saw her as she approached you. Hair and coat dusted with silver water, she sat beside you. Together, but two separate figures. And you wondered if you would ever get it right again.

You were two people.

Try, you told yourself. This time you might. Rain slid off your face and numbed fingers. Fingers that fitted over hers and interlocked perfectly. Yours, white-cold; hers, black-gloved. But she bared her hand, and matched the colour of her skin with yours. And you saw all the colours there were in your hand and hers; in your skin, your veins, your nails, and in the water that fell on both of you. It fell on a bird with black wings that thrilled its song above you. Black wings that glistened cobalt, emerald and violet in the rain's revelation.

You were two people.

Then you realised all the colours there were for you and she. How different, but yet how possible. Maybe. The perfect match. You looked down at the water running past, and the low reflection of the sky. Clouds blew past, and then the words that you almost dared not speak were spoken. Simple words. A simple answer. Black or white. She gave you a smile, which meant more to you than any colour. One answer, two smiles. A line dissolved.

You were two people, one promise.

And then the day you both knew you were right. As you stood in suit, shirt and shoes in every shade but dark; in a room full of harlequin colours of skin, dress and love. A carnival of wild, reckless hue; purple joy next to ruby dreams, indigo passion next to blue serenity. Your heart was higher than the sky; rising in pure elation around the moon and stars that are never white in the galaxy that is never black. And you saw her walking towards you in a dress that shone in every shade of opalescence. She stood beside you. Together. Matching words. Matching promises. You were two people; your name, her name. Two circles of eternity and you became one name shared.

Perfect symmetry.

**Please tell me what you thought! I wrote a happy story! Review and I'll try another. Lily x**


End file.
